


Joaquin Phoenix imagines

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Welcome! the titlte says it all :)Requests OPENOnly fluff I don't feel comfortable writing smut with him
Relationships: Joaquin Phoenix/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161





	1. You're beautiful

Joaquin and Reader didn’t have sex for 2 months, you’re craving for him, but as he lost too much weight for Joker, he’s avoiding any kind of intimacy with you. He’s afraid you will find him ugly and his body disgusting and that he won’t give her pleasure and make her horny, but he can’t be more wrong. (was supposed to be smut but I wasn't comfortable with that, sorry)

You and Joaquin had been dating for a year now, you had met at his karate club, from good friends it evolved into more; after all you had a lot in common, big introverts who preferred to stay home, animal lovers and defenders, also anxiety, the both of you had been dealing with it differently, Joaquin was smoking, like a lot and he couldn’t help but bite his nails; on your side you had anxiety attacks and you were self-harming, it had calmed since you were with him but he knew better than anyone else how hard it was to break an addiction, and that was the wonderful thing about your relationship, you understood each other so well, in such way that you always knew how to support each other.

The past few months he had been preparing for his new role, Joker. It was a lot of preparation, he had done research about mental illness and had also to lose weight for his character, Arthur Fleck and it was a lot of weight to lose, of course he had already done it before, but you couldn’t help but worry for his health.

“Don’t worry, as long as I can steal some pretzels from time to time.” He had replied teasingly, wrapping his arms around you.

He had let his hair grow, most of the time tying them into a bun, he also had them dyed black, and it really looked good on him, after all it was his natural color, but you were used to his pepper and salt hair now and it looked incredibly good on him. Still you never expected to like his Joker/Arthur look so much, it gave him a completely different aspect, there was something so appealing about it, his eyes seemed much more intense, piercing through your soul, and even if his body was more frail in a way he was more intimidating, not that you minded, you liked it when he was getting dominant with you.

However as he lost weigh and he got closer to start shooting, he was a bit distant with you, not emotionally speaking but physically, you hadn’t been intimate for what two months now? Such thing wasn’t so important in your life, but you need to know he still desired you, he was going to bed very late, a long time after you and when you woke up et he would get up, not staying for morning cuddles and now he was barely kissing you or hugging you, it was just frustrating. So one night you decided that you need to talk about it with him, just to be reassured. He was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, his dogs Soda on his lap and Oskar at his feet.

“Hey…” you called him softly, snapping him out of his reading, he gave you a small sweet smile in return as you sat next to him, leaning one of your arms on the back of the sofa, he looked at you curious.

“Yeah, huh I was just wondering something, it’s been a while since we…you know?” you asked feeling awkward, raising your eyebrows, he seemed to think for a moment.

“Yeah…and?” he replied not getting it.

“Well, it’s not just that we just barely have any physical interaction lately, hum…I just wanted to know, did I do something wrong?” he froze briefly, processing what you had just said, until he turned fully his body towards you, gently moving Soda from his lap, taking your hand in his.

“No, no, no, it’s just me, I just…” he sighs looking at your joined hands “I don’t like the way I look, it’s just fuckin’…ugly you know?” he confessed, eyebrows furrowed, this hit you, he was being ashamed of the ways his body looked, he didn’t want you to see his extremely thin naked body, he didn’t want you to feel his prominent ribs when you touched him.

“Kitten, no, it’s not…” you immediately grab his face between your hands, to look at him in the eyes, your thumb gently stroking his cheekbone “you’re beautiful, c’mon you know I don’t care about that whatever you’re thin like this or got your cute love handles…I still want you with my whole being. “you give him a tender smile, he suddenly leans in, kissing your lips with passion, his arms wrapping around you, he rest his forehead in the crook of your neck, you tightly hug him, caressing the back of his head.

“I’m sorry I made you feel unwanted, it’s just so fuckin’ annoying some days…” he admitted his voice muffled against your shirt

“No, I’m sorry kitten, I just made it all about myself whereas you weren’t going well…I love you” you corrected kissing his hair, caressing his back.

“If you’re not comfortable showing me your body for now, then it’s alright, just know that I still desire you this way…but maybe we can negotiate kisses and cuddles?” you added, starting to tickle him on the sides. He struggled trying to break free from you, you landed on top of him, between his legs, giggling, you kissed him once more, tenderly and so=lowly trying to show him how much you care about it.

“I love you fuckin’ much Y/N” he breathed, kissing the top of your head as you just lied down on him, your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, your fingers distractingly petting Oskar’s head.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin being jealous/ overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet I hope you'll like it !

Joaquin was a lovely boyfriend, always so attentive, funny and cuddly, very cuddly actually. Not that it bothered you, on the contrary you were someone who not always dared to engage in physical contact, and he was helping you to break this barrier. And he was possessive which of course led to him being often overprotective and jealous.

The most common case of ‘jealous Joaquin’ was during the parties after ceremonies like Canne Film Festival or whatever. You would be talking with many different people, actors, directors, producers. Most of the time he stays by your side, of course it’s also because he’s not very comfortable in this kind of situation and your presence soothes him. But he’s also afraid to lose you, he doesn’t say it out loud but you just saw it in his eyes several times, he’s watching your face when you talk with a another guy, fearing to see interest or even desire for someone else than himself. 

As you kept talking, you felt him securely slide his hands on the small of your back at first but as you kept talking with the same actor you felt him grow more insecure, nervous, so after a while he moved his hand around your shoulders, looking more intensely at the man and when he was taking part in the conversation you could sense a touch of sarcasm in his answers, you had to hide your smirk, you enjoyed his possessiveness ; still you lifted your hand to stroke his fingers on your shoulders, you instantly felt his arm muscles relax at your attentions.

As it was getting late and you grew tired of socializing, the both of you decided to head back home. Your driver for the night came to pick you up. The second you enter the car, you sighed, finally out of this, you felt Joaquin shift in his seat, coming closer to you

“Come here” he prompted as he passes his arm around you shoulder bringing you closer to him, he hugs you tight, your head resting on his chest, you nuzzle against his shirt enjoying the smell of your lover, you smiled when he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

“Aww you’re very cuddly tonight” you murmured teasing.

“You and this fuckin’ dude, the one you talked a lot with, the funny one, do you know each other already?” he muttered against your collarbone.

“No why?” you heard him groan, hugging you tighter, you chuckle.

“I know someone’s jealous…” you insinuated smirking, he answered by another groan like he was pouting; you wrapped your arms around him, showing him he didn’t have to be afraid, you loved him more than anything.

When you finally arrived home. You were greeted by Oskar and Soda, and as you are a crazy animal person you knelt on the floor talking in a high-pitched voice while kissing them. After this you went to change into something more comfortable, meaning your pajamas.

You found Joaquin sitting on the sofa watching TV, he glanced at you and smiled sweetly, you could have directly snuggled closer to him, but you got distracted by Oskar

“Awwww look at this beautiful boiiiii!” you exclaimed melting at the simple sight of the dog, he was laying on the floor on his pillow, happily wagging his tail, you crouched down next to him, petting him and kissing him

“You’re such a little cutie pie!!!” you squealed as Oskar licked your cheek. Joaquin was looking at you mouth slightly agape, shocked that you had chosen Oskar over him

“What can I do so you pet me too?” he almost pleaded making a cute pout, you chuckled and couldn’t resist anymore, you crawled up to him, placing yourself between his legs, putting your hands on his knees to push yourself up “you’re already naturally very appealing…” you tenderly kissed his lips, he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation.

“God you’re even jealous of your own dog…” you breathed against his lips, softy chuckling. He moaned and grabbed your hips to keep you close to him.

“Cause’ you’re fuckin’ mine and I won’t lose you.” He vowed, his voice hoarse as he crashed his lips on yours, not intending on letting you go, tonight you will be his and his only.


	3. Periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of your periods so it's a bad day for you but Joaquin is there for you and make your day better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is ! @softretrocola this is for you <3

You groggily groaned as your alarm goes off, stopping it as you crashed your hand on it. But you don’t move, you want to stay in bed, it’s warm, comfortable, so you tighten the covers around your body up to your nose. You felt Joaquin shift closer to you, gently caressing your arm and planting soft kisses on your neck, you chuckled ticklish, taking his hand to kiss it, your body hurt too much for you to turn to kiss his lips.

“Not going to work?” he asked you, his voice slightly raspy as he just woke up.

The only answer he received from you was a grumpy groan, the pain was sometimes increasing making you wince.

“My belly hurts…” you mumbled, taking ragged breath, trying to soothe the pain, and you had curved into a ball, pressing a hand on your lower belly; you squeezed your eyes shut as another wave of pain came.

“Oooh…period, right?” he replied softly, he knew you always had very painful periods on the first day.

“Fuckin´ hate this…” you grumbled pissed off at your state.

“Wow calm down lil´ dragon!” he teased, “sorry” you muttered, you could get some mood swings like that on the first days. He kissed your cheek and got up.

“Don’t move I’m going to get you a couple of things.” He explained heading out the room. He wanted to take care of you, make you feel better, he hated to see you like this. He grabbed his phone dialing a number as his other hand poured the kettle with water to boil.

You sighed, feeling already exhausted, the pain had awakened you in the middle of the night, you didn’t want to do anything today. After a few minutes, Joaquin came back, he was carrying a trail with a mug filled with tea, there was some fruit cut into pieces in a plate.

“I called your work, you’re off for the day.” He explained giving you a compassionate smile. He settle the trail on the night stand. He had taken a pill of painkiller in his hand “Open your mouth” he told you as you sat, putting your pillow behind your back, he put the pill on your tongue and handed you your cup of tea. As you drank, he sat next to you, putting a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Want me to massage you?” he asked sweetly, he had seen you do this before, you used a mix of coconut oil and essential oil of red myrtle, apparently it was very efficient, you always felt a bit better after. You nodded to him, setting your cup aside, laying down; Joaquin went to the bathroom to get the products. You lowered your pant to give him access to your lower belly, he sat back lifting a bit your shirt, he put the two oils in his palm and rubbed his hands together, making sure they wouldn’t be cold when touching your skin, it would make things worse.

When his hands rested on your lower belly, relief filled your belly, they were warm, making your muscle relax, he slowly massaged your belly from your belly button to slightly above your pubis, you closed your eyes, feeling the pain decrease.

“Feels good?” he asked you, his eyes focused on his massage.

“Very…” you murmured, a content smile playing on your lips. He continued until there was no oil left on your skin. He gave you a tender smile, happy to see you getting better, you extended your arms in the air in his direction, as an invitation for him to come in your arms.

“Awww baby thank you!” you happily bubbled when he came closer and you kissed his lips eagerly, god you loved him so much.

“Wanna get shitty food?” he teased, already knowing the answer, you giggled, you always had a craving for junk food when on your period.

“Hmmmm, Subway! Loads of melted cheese please?” you requested, already dreaming about this sandwich. You were vegan but sometimes you just couldn’t resist. You made a pout with your face, Joaquin gave in “alright a lot of cheese…anything else?” as long as it wasn’t meat, an animal killed, he was accepting your craving “As long as I have cheese I don’t care about the rest and something with dark chocolate like a chocolate fondant” you replied excited, he laughed at your enthusiasm and ordered a delivery on his phone. 

“So what’d you wanna do today?”

“I don’t know, can we stay in bed? Cuddles and Netlix?” you tempted arching your eyebrow, you knew he actually liked quiet days like this. He nodded and picked up his laptop. As your favorite series started, Joaquin sat close to you, putting a plaid over the both of you; you laid your head on his lap, hugging one of his leg, caressing his knee. He slid one of his hand under your shirt, slowly massaging your lower belly as he read a scenario, he received a few weeks ago.

After a bit, the delivery arrived, Joaquin went to pick it up and as you ate, he also prepared a hot water bottle to keep your belly warm. You spend the whole day cuddling on the bed with him and binge watching your favorite show. The night quickly came by and fatigue started to come back, you yawned, rubbing your eyes. Your lover noticed, a tender smile formed on his lips. After turning the laptop off, your curled up against Joaquin, he passed his arms around your body, snuggling closer to you, he planted kisses on your forehead, on your nose, you lips, you giggled.

“Thank you, you made my day so much better.” You complimented sincerely, he wouldn’t have been here you would be more in pain and crying other the tiniest thing going wrong.

“Anything for you Y/N” he softly replied, turning the lights off, kissing the top of your head as you fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading ! requests are still open ;)


	4. Marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin propose to you <3

You were starting to wake up, the light in the room indicating it was quite late in the morning. Still you didn’t have anything planned for today, you could even stay wrapped up in the warmth of the bed all day, snuggling with Joaquin and do nothing, simply enjoy each other’s presence.

Your boyfriend must have been waking up too as you heard him take a deep breath before rolling over and pass his arms around your body, hugging you tightly. With your eyes still closed, you smiled and nuzzled your nose against his.

“Mornin’” you say in a sleepy voice, after a moment you finally opened your eyes to look at him, he was staring at you tenderly; to look at your lover’s face when you first open your eyes, what a blessing you thought. You closed the gap between the two of you, his soft lips caressing yours, his beard stubbles tickling your chin, his hand came up to cup your jaw. Your arm went on his waist and you entangled your legs with his. When you ran out of breath, you just stayed snuggled against each other.

“Marry me?” you looked at him in the eyes, did he just?

“Hmmm?” you replied not sure if you had heard correctly, a beautiful smile formed on his lips.

“Do you wanna marry me?” he repeated, so you had heard right, your heartbeat increased, it was happening, he actually wanted to spend his life with you. You didn’t expect him to propose to you, especially right now.

“Here? in bed?” you asked arching an eyebrow, amused by how chaotic he could be.

“Yeah…” you softly chuckled, he was completely assuming it.

“Only if you ask me again somewhere more romantic, you know I love kinda cliché places…” you proposed teasing. He released a malicious smirk.

“Does that mean yes?” he replied trying to make you say it out loud, fortunately you sensed his intention.

“Oh no mister Phoenix, you won’t get me to say it!” you giggled, playfully smacking his arm. He raised his eyebrows, amused.

“Alright, your lucky I love you.” He joked lovingly kissing your lips.

“I am indeed.” You purred giving him another kiss

The rest of the day went on normally, he didn’t mention it again. He did some research for a role he was preparing while, you spent most of your day reading and making Christmas biscuits. As the day came to an end, you settled on the sofa to watch TV, until Joaquin came to you, dressed in his hoodie and wearing his converse.

“Wanna come walk the dogs?” he asked putting is sunglasses on.

“Sure!” you jumped out of the sofa, quickly taking one of his hoodies, and he had a great collection of those, and you like to wear his clothes, you felt like he had constantly his arms wrapped around you. You put your sneakers on and grabbed the leash of Soda. Then the 4 of you left to walk in the hills; it was the best, you met very few people who recognized your boyfriend and you could even let the dogs run freely without any risk.

You walked up in the hills for quite some time, an hour maybe, until you arrived relatively high, the both of you stopped to catch your breath, you looked around and realized the beautiful view you had on LA. It was getting dark, as the Sun went down the sky had turned purple with shades of red, the lights of the city were starting to be on, preparing for the night.

“Wow baby look at this! that’s beautiful…this city will never cease to amaze me…” you marveled.

“Alright, is it romantic enough for you?” Joaquin asked with a falsely exasperated tone, you realize he had brought you here to ask you again, you turned to face him, he had this look, just like this morning, so tender and loving; he passed a hand through his hair as he got closer to you.

“Oh my god” you exclaimed laughing, you couldn’t believe that he was going to ask you gain. He handed you the leash of Oskar.

“Okay just, hold him please” he ask as he puts one knee down on the floor, he’s being so cute, you can’t help but have one hand cover your mouth in awe.

“If I pull my back again, you’ll have to carry me all the way back” you burst out laughing at his comment, he smirked, enjoying how he made you feel.

“Y/N, I brought you here because, I cherish every single moment with you, I love your laugh, your kisses and all the rest” you chuckled at his insinuation “it’s…so fuckin’ good to wake up by your side every morning, and I don’t want it to change…so will you marry me?” you retained a squeal.

“Yes! of course silly!” you exulted, no letting him get back up, you grabbed his face, letting go of the dogs and kissed him with all the love you had for him, to keep his balance he encircled his arms around your hips. The kiss deepened, you slide your fingers in his hair…

‘WOOF!’

The both of you stopped kissing when hearing the dogs bark, they were running away.

“Shit…” breathed Joaquin watching them go away then he looked back at you. You smiled at him, amused then gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving out of his embrace and run after the dogs.

“Soda! Come back here!” He got up chuckling at the situation before starting to run after them too. He couldn’t stop smiling you had said ‘yes’, with this simple word you had made him the happiest man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yo for reading !   
As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


	5. Christmas surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I please have an imagine where Joaquin is away on location for filming thus making it your first Christmas without him so his sisters invite you over to spend it with them but it actually ends up being a secret plan to surprise you with Joaquin 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all merry Christmas to all of you, and thank you for supporting my work, it means a lot <3

“Babe I’m sorry...but the shooting has a delay of 3 days, we’ll be shooting the 24th in the morning and during the night of the 25th but I promise I’ll make it up to you!” apologized Joaquin through your computer screen as he passed a hand on his tired eyes.  You  sighed, it was going to be your first Christmas without Joaquin,  he was filming at the exact  opposite of LA,  you weren’t expecting to spent Christmas alone, and now you couldn’t even find a flight to spend Christmas with your parents. 

“It’s not your fault, we’ll do something when you’ll be able to come back.” you replied, giving him a smile, trying to hide your sadness, you didn’t want him to be upset for something he wasn’t responsible for. Still, he was good, very good at reading people and must have felt your  disappointment .

“Hey, you won’t be alone, I’m pretty sure my sisters will come and get you as soon as they hear about it.” He tried to reassure you with a sweet smile. 

You were suddenly startled by someone knocking at your door. “I’ll be right back!” you told him as you rushed to the door, who could it be? 

“Ah isn’t our favorite girl in the world!” exclaimed Summer as she jumped in your arms, while Rain gave you a big kiss on your cheek.

“Hey I wasn’t expecting you!” you bubbled happily, hugging them tight.

“What you thought we’ll leave you alone while our little bro is playing?”

“Hey I’m right here...” replied Joaquin voice teasingly. Both sisters arched an eyebrow and rushed to the computer, you chuckled, they were balls of energy.

“Speaking of the devil...as you won’t take care of her, we will!” Scolded Summer with a hint of playfulness. They chatted with him for a bit until, until you had to leave with them to celebrate.

“I love you; I’ll think about you and I hope it will be okay for you too.” you wished him; a bit worried, he was even more lonely than you were over there. He gave you a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be as bad as you think.” he added winking at you “I love you too.”, you send him a kiss with your hand and hang up. 

“Come on we’re going to have fun, plus our parents will be delighted to see you!” cheered Rain while patting your back, you put on your coat, ready to leave and enjoy the day as much as you could. 

When you arrived at your parents in law house, it was around 3pm, and there was a lot to do, the house was decorated but you still had to prepare Christmas dinner. You decided to help Arlyn to bake various sorts of biscuits while Summer made mulled wine to drink while waiting for dinner.

The day passed quicker than you thought, you all had cooked all day, now you were resting in the sofa, watching one of those cheesy Christmas movies.

“Come on! Kiss him already!” exclaimed Rain at the TV, she was so into it, you couldn’t help but laugh. 

As it got dark outside, you set the table and helped your family to heat the food. It was a bit of the rush, everything had to be cooked nicely. The dinner went on happily, between the sisters jokes and dancing with Arlyn your mind was kept busy, and now Christmas music had gotten louder, all of you dancing and giggling while drinking mulled wine. Until a ringing at the door distracted you.

“Were you expecting someone?” you asked the family surprised.

“Maybe a choir or something, can you go check?” asked you Summer as she poured herself another drink. You nodded and went to open the door. 

“Have you been a good girl this year?” you squealed in surprise; Joaquin had his arm leaning against the doorframe, a Santa’s hat on his head, a bag over his shoulder. You jumped in his arms, your eyes wet, you were so happy he was actually here. You caressed the back of his head, and leaned in to kiss his lips, he grabbed your hips in return, you realized how much you had missed the contact with his skin, four long months, away from each other, you intended on enjoying each moment you’ll be spending with him for the next days, actually you won’t even leave his side.

“Looks like she loves this surprise huh?” teased Rain, elbowing her sister, watching your couple tenderly kissing each other. When you heard this, your lips left Joaquin’s and you looked at your family in law with a falsely outraged face.

“Surprise?! You knew about this?!” you exclaimed, then turned back to Joaquin who was  chuckling and playfully slapped his chest.

“Well, it was a last-minute change so I figured out I might surprise you...” explained Joaquin, tenderly looking at you, peppering your face with kisses, how could you stay mad at such a sweet man?

You finally let him in, he let down his bag and went to hug his family. Now Christmas was complete. You never left Joaquin’s side, you even fed him the dinner, softened by this scene, his family had gone farther in the house to leave you a bit of intimacy.

Now, the both of you were laying on the sofa, you were snuggled against his chest, distractingly caressing his tummy while looking at the lights twinkling on the Christmas tree. 

“It’s good to be back home.” murmured Joaquin, kissing the top of your head. You  straightened to look at him in the eyes. 

“You’re my home...” you confessed back, kissing his lips once again, resting your  forehead against his. “Christmas exceeded my expectations, with your family then you, that was amazing.”

“I’m glad...” he replied taking possession of your lips, this time, not letting go of you, deepening the kiss, your tongue meeting his. You felt  desire grow in your belly, you wanted to feel him fully, before he has to be away from you once again. 

You heard giggles not far from you, making the both of you break the kiss. It was Rain and Summer; they were looking at you and Joaquin like people would look at a cute kitten.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt, this was  way too romantic!” Squealed Summer happily.

“You know you have a room waiting for you upstairs, right?” added Rain teasingly making you laugh, you turned your head to look at your lover, arching your eyebrow suggestively, he directly understood what you were suggesting.

“Alright...last one upstairs will be the last one to open its gifts!” he declared getting up and starting to run across the house.

“ Joaq you’re cheating!” you exclaimed running after him, laughing, it was definitely the best Christmas you ever had. 


	6. Welcome to the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you’re meeting Joaquin’s sisters and family for the first time and you’re super nervous but everything turns out okay, because after the meeting they all consider you their new sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction inspired by what we see of these people, I do not claim to know them nor to establish this work as the truth about their personal lives, the realities might be completely different.

“Hey it’s going to be alright” Joaquin soothed you, caressing your shoulders. You had been silent most of the day, you had been completely in your head imagining different scenarios on how your first meeting with Joaquin’s family would go. And now for the past hour you couldn’t hold still, pacing back and forth in the living room. You took a deep breath, trying to dissipate the ball of anxiety forming in your chest. 

“They’re not gonna bite you, you know…” he added playfully, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I know, I don’t even know why I’m so nervous Joaq, but what if they don’t like me?” you couldn’t help but ask worriedly, the bond Joaquin had with his family was incredibly strong, he would probably choose his family other you.

“Come on, they’ll love you, I’m serious, you’re gonna have fun with Summer, she’s hilarious just like you and I’m sure my mom and Rain will love to talk with you and knowing them they will always invite you wherever they go.” he assured you with an affectionate smile, his hand coming up to caress your cheek.

“I love you.” you cooed as you pushed away a rebel strand of hair on his forehead. 

“Love you too baby” he replied softly, sealing his lips with yours in a tender kiss, you put your hand on the back of his head desperately deepening the kiss as if it was your last time kissing him, he encircled his arms around your waist to keep you close.

Suddenly you were both startled by the ringing at the door, they were here, your heartbeat increased, Joaquin gave you a confident smile kissing your temple before placing his hand on the small of your back and guiding you to the door with him.

“Hiiii!!” His family exclaimed with a big joyful grin, taking your boyfriend in their arms, you stood there with a small smile, you were like frozen by your nervousness, you were trying to fight it but it was stronger than you, even though they all looked nice.

“So, this is the woman we’ve heard so much about!” started Rain, her eyes landing on you and before you could say anything, someone jumped on you and hugged you tight, you realized it was Summer, you slowly reciprocated the gesture, relief filling your being at this warm greeting. Joaquin had a big happy grin on his face as he looked at the both of you.

“Damn, you are beautiful, you have the cutest face ever!” she complimented, looking at you in the eyes, before giving you a bit of space to breath.

“Y/N this is my mom and my step-dad.” introduced Joaquin, resting a hand the shoulder of his mom, she had a friendly smile on your face, you swallowed down you had to say something.

“Huh…pleasure to meet you madam, Joaquin talks a lot about you.” you spoke your voice trembling a little, Joaquin slightly blushed at your comment.

“I’m happy to meet you too Y/N and no need to be so formal, call me Heart.” she told you kindly, you nodded almost timidly. 

“Alright, everyone at the table, I’ve cooked some delicious stuff.” Declared your boyfriend, trying to get the attention off of you for a bit, he knew you weren’t comfortable either at being the center of the attention; and it worked, his whole family headed excitedly to the living room, Joaquin waited for them to be away and redirected his gaze on you, he approached you with an affectionate smile.

“So, what do you think?” he asked you discreetly, you took a deep breath to evacuate the anxiety you had felt.

“Less awkward than I expected…” you answered jokingly making Joaquin laugh “no, I’m feeling better, really, looks like a good night is on the way.” You added giving him a quick peck on the lips to give yourself some courage before heading to the living room with him. 

And you were right, the night went very well, his family did everything to make you comfortable and feel welcome. And Joaquin was right too, you were getting along so well with Summer, the two of you ended up goofing around, then after dinner, you settled with the two sisters on the sofa having a passionate debate about some of Joaquin characters.

“I know right! This guy is such a bastard but he does some good things too like I felt so conflicted that it had me upset, like is there something wrong with me?!” you explained enthusiastically.

“You’re not alone in this one, I totally know what you mean.” added Rain, briefly placing her hand on your forearm. 

“What? Still talking about this movie?” asked Joaquin with a playful smile as he joined you, sitting close to you, putting his arms around your shoulders, you snuggled closer to him, even if you were pretty comfortable with his family now, his contact truly relaxed you like a protective shell.

“Well yeah!” exclaimed Summer with passion, making everyone laugh. 

The night finally came to an end, you didn’t say it out loud but you were having such a good time that you didn’t want them to leave.

“Don’t wanna sound weird but you’re kinda like our sister now!” beamed Summer as she kissed your cheek, before putting on your coat. 

“Oh, come on that makes it weird!” chortled Joaquin, while hugging Rain; his mother come to you, she wore a happy smile, she caressed your cheek with affection.

“Welcome to our family Y/N” you didn’t think hearing this would make you feel so good, a radiant smile appeared on your face and you couldn’t help but throw your arms around her to hug her tight. The rest of the family cheered at the scene.

“Group hug!” called Joaquin playfully, and to this the rest of the family threw themselves on you to hug you as well and Joaquin too, you felt his lips land on your head, you felt like your heart was going to explode with happiness. 

After this they left, leaving alone with your boyfriend. You slide into his arms, burying your head in the crook of his neck, sighing happily as you felt his warmth wrap around your body, one of his hand went to play with your hair.

“That’s was great…” you breathed against the skin of his neck.

“And that makes me so happy to see you getting along with them” smiled Joaquin has he planted tender kisses on your neck, he was truly blessed with the love of his family and yours.


	7. Let's relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin and reader to smoke a joint together after Joaquin has a stressful day on set and he tries smoking for the first time (Signs era)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction inspired by what we see of these people, I do not claim to know them nor to establish this work as the truth about their personal lives, the realities might be completely different.

“And cut!” announced the voice of the director.

Joaquin deeply sighed, he felt crushed by everything around him, he needed fresh air, out of all this, he looked around, trying to find a way of escape, among the crowd of people he finally saw a way out; quickly he walked out of the set and headed to the area where everyone’s caravans including his were placed, however he didn’t go to his caravan, someone will come for him and he didn’t feel like going back on set just yet, not after the shitty way he played, god he was so embarrassed, he headed to the farthest caravan, he will hide behind it, and think, he needed to think about his character and he needed a cigarette too. 

However, he didn’t expect to find someone behind the caravan; even though it was only you, his co-star, his friend with whom he had fallen in love since the day you first met. You were sitting in the grass, your back against the tire of the caravan.

“Oh sorry, I didn´t know you were here.” he apologized, scratching the back of his head, now he had to find another hiding spot, you had turned your head as you had seen him, a tender smile formed on your lips, he was really cute when he was acting shyly with you. 

“Probably because I didn´t tell anyone” you chuckled, a mischievous glow playing in your eyes. Joaquin was still dressed in his costume and by the look of distress on his face, he was close to an anxiety attack “you can stay here, I don´t mind” you offered him, patting the space on your left; he seemed to think for a bit and then he approached you and sat down not far from you, he took out a cigarette, taking an inhalation, then he leaned his head back against the wall of the caravan, looking at the sky. 

You directed your gaze in front of you, he needed calm, silence, looking at him would make him even more stressed; so, you stayed silent for several minutes minding your own business, until he would be ready to open himself. He started to throw you quick glances, it was his way of telling you he was ready to talk.

“Shitty day, right?” you finally asked him, rummaging through your pockets to find your lighter, it was a good moment to fully relax.

“I feel like I fucked it up...like.... I don´t know, there's so much I wanted to express...” he started with worry, he passed a hand through his hair, it always broke your heart to hear him speak so low about himself.

“C´mon Joaq, I know you´re always stressed about this but you´re always doing great, better than any others I can assure you and you’re only 27, just relax ” you replied on a soft tone, trying to reassure him, you finally found your lighter, now time for your spliff.

“That´s not true, I think you´re gr-…is that a joint?” he asked you dumbstruck, you released a smile, it’s true he had never seen you smoke one, he had always shared his cigarettes with you. 

“Yep, I call it my comfort joint; always nice after a day like this. Wanna try?” you offered him with a grin, it could only help him to feel better. 

“Is it legal?” you could tell he was tempted.

“Only for medical use, but relieving stress helps to improve your mental health so, to me, counts as medical use even if I didn’t get a prescription ” you explained with mischief in your eyes as you light up your joint, he laughed.

“Alright” he gave in, scooting closer to you, it will be easier to pass it to each other; his shoulder was brushing against yours now. 

“Hey, take it slow!” you exclaimed giggling as he took a deep inhalation, he handed you back the joint, his fingers brushing against yours.

“Wow...” he spoke after a bit, it was already doing effect, which was pretty logical considering how he had breathed in; on your side it was also starting to work, you could a sense of peace taking over your body, you turned your head to look at Joaquin.

“So, how do you feel?” you asked him even if you knew by the look on his face that he was feeling much better. He turned his head to look at you, he had one of those big dimpled grins.

“Gooood” you laughed, happy to see him smile. You passed each other the joint a couple of times more, until you had fully used it. By then, you just didn’t care of where you were or if you had something planned, you were joking and laughing like the two dummies you were. 

“And then I turned and realized there was like 20 people in front of me! Like it was so embarrassing, my face was red like a tomato!” you explained, while Joaquin couldn’t stop laughing, falling on you as he did. 

You wrapped your arms around him, it was probably your favorite effect, with weed you felt so much braver to do things and apparently Joaquin too, he settled comfortably against you, sighing happily as you caressed his hair.

“Gosh, love your hair man, they’re so fluffy!” you simpered 

“Oh, you know, that’s what it is...” he replied before giggling at his own words “this shit feels so good!” he beamed as he gave you a big kiss on your cheek, you leaned in, closing your eyes at the sweet sensation of his lips on your skin.

“Damn, you're so touchy-feely now, I love it!” you squealed, tightening your embrace as he gave you another one.

“Shit, I’m so hungry I could eat tons, are you hungry?” he asked you excitedly before running somewhere, maybe his caravan and coming back with a bag of potato chips, taking a handful of them.

“Ooooh so good.” he hummed before offering some to you, it was really nice to be free and have fun like that, being on set could be quite harsh for the mind sometimes. You were the first one who had the effects dissipating, you sighed you had to go to makeup to shoot two hours or so.

“Alright I gotta go” you announced, gently pushing Joaquin off of you, you got back up, brushing away the dirt on your pants.

“What already?” muttered Joaquin, he had those sad puppy eyes that made you want to stay with him forever. 

“Th effects should dissipate for you soon, stay here a bit more” You bended over to kiss the top of his head. “I enjoyed spending more time with you, maybe we should do that more often?” you tempted finding courage in yourself. Joaquin blinked a few times, thinking about what you had suggested.

“Cool...I mean yeah I´d love too!” he answered with a grin “and thanks for the...I feel much better now” he added sweetly, you winked at him mischievously before turning on your heels and going to the makeup trailer, he was such sensitive and tender guy, and you had fallen for him.


	8. River would be so proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Joaquin at the Oscars since he just won ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction inspired by what we see of these people, I do not claim to know them nor to establish this work as the truth about their personal lives, the realities might be completely different.

Today was the big day; the day where Joaquin was going to be officially recognized for his work. You knew your boyfriend was going to win, he was receiving so much support from the critics, fellow actors and the internet that you were sure of it; and to be honest, you were probably among his biggest fans and you thought he should have won an Oscar for Gladiator already and even more for Walk the line. 

As for your boyfriend, he didn´t really believe he would win and as the ceremony got closer, his anxiety rose, you knew how uncomfortable he felt and you wished you could take that away; he was pacing in the living room fixing his cufflinks.

“I don't see why I would win when the others did such amazing performances...look at Adam he was so fuckin´ heartbreaking!” he maintained, you stopped him, encircling your arms around his waist.

“Rain was right when she said you had such a strong inner critic.” you smiled as you stood on your toes to kiss his lips, he laughed at your comment and closed again the gap between your mouths, his kiss was tender, loving, you open your mouth to let his tongue in, gently caressing yours; as you ran out of air, you rested your forehead against his, smiling happily. 

“I suddenly feel like staying here tonight...” he flirted against your lips, you chuckled, opening your eyes to look at him tenderly.

“Let’s save that for the after party, it will be even better...” you suggested on the same tone before separating from him, the driver was already waiting outside. 

Joaquin sighed as the car approached the red carpet, it was going to be a long night. Joaquin came out first and walked to the other side of the car to open to you, your eyes met briefly, encouraging each other; as soon as you got out of the car the flashes of the photographs bombarded you, of course they wanted a picture of the Oscars favorite with his date, this was probably the phase you hated the most, for at least 30 minutes you both will have to pose and smile while getting blinded by all those flashes, and you were also uncomfortable with being taken in picture. You felt Joaquin´s hand around your waist, at least you were close to him, you also rested your hand on his back, gently rubbing circles to soothe him as you both posed for more photos.

“I can´t wait for this to be over...” he muttered as you walked towards the entrance of the theatre, you laughed.

“And I can´t wait to sit down, those heels are so damn uncomfortable.” you added smiling at the journalists, you were so used to wear sneakers that heels always became a torture after a few minutes. 

You finally arrived inside and went to your assigned seats which were close the stage, in case Joaquin would win; you sighed pleased to be seated and far from all those flashes. You looked at your boyfriend and entwinned your fingers with his, he gave you a trembling smile, you understood his nervousness.

“It will be alright” you told him, and it was the truth, in any case it will be alright; if he wins his speech will be thoughtful and altruistic as always and if he doesn´t win then nothing will change, not his talent, his career or your love for him. You felt him squeeze your hand in response.

“Thank you, for being here with me.” he cooed looking at you enamored. 

The ceremony finally started and you were having a good time, each presenter was entertaining the performances were truly beautiful and positive, it reminded you of those at the Bafta´s. 

Until it was finally, the moment to announce the winner of the Oscar for Best Actor performance. You felt nervousness built in your chest, you wanted him to win; Joaquin didn´t move, as if he was frozen on his seat in anticipation. Olivia Colman entered on stage, holding the envelop, you actually felt like your heart was going to exploded in your chest as she spoke and made jokes, the suspense was just unbearable.

“And the Oscar goes to...Joaquin Phoenix for Joker.” she finally announced, the pressure suddenly lifted from your chest, you felt like jumping and cheering in the whole room, you excitedly looked at your lover, he couldn’t believe he had actually won, and you knew that secretly he felt blessed by such honor; you gave his arm a squeeze to encourage him as he had to go on stage.

He quickly got up and headed to the micro on stage, he took the famous statuette in his hands, you pinched your lips together, your heart swollen with happiness, gosh you were so proud of him. The audience was clapping and cheering ready to give him a long standing ovation.

“No, stop.” he started, you knew he hated to be praised like that, and standing in front of so many people could only add more to his anxiety right now.

“God I’m full of so much gratitude right now...” he spoke his voice shaking, all the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he acknowledged his fellow nominees.

“But the greatest gift that it’s been giving me, and many of us in this room is the opportunity to use our voice for the voiceless” he paused, his voice slightly trembling with the emotion of the moment, you didn’t know what he planned to say in his speech, he had decided to think about it all by himself and keep it as honest as he could.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about some of the distressing issues that we have been facing collectively and I think at times we feel or may to feel that we champion different causes but for me I see commonality, I think whatever we’re talking about gender inequality or racism or queer rights or indigenous rights or animal rights we’re talking about the fight against injustice...” you nodded; he was right.

“We’re talking about the fight against the belief that one nation, one people, one race, one gender or one species has the right to dominate, control and use and exploit another with impunity” he continued with conviction, you couldn’t help but join the audience in their applause, he was so right, he always had such peaceful and loving approach, preferring to join forces rather than confront points of views that were in the end similar in their struggle, his speech was truly beautiful, covering so much of the current fights but also praising the beauty of humanity; this was the real Joaquin, always so honest and caring, you couldn’t stop smiling.

Then he paused, his eyes searched the room, there was something more he wanted to add, and somehow you felt his emotions and understood that he was going to talk about his brother River, you knew it was still something very hard to talk about for him.

“I just...I want to...” you felt tears coming to your eyes as he struggled to speak, you could see on the giant screen the tears in his eyes “when...when he was seventeen Riv...my brother wrote this lyric, he said run to the rescue with love and peace will follow; thank you.” he finished on the verge of tears, you blinked yours away, he had managed to say it even though it was very hard for him.

As soon as he disappeared backstage, you got up and headed there to, you couldn´t wait to congratulate him and above all you wanted to hold him in your arms, he had been so brave, so strong to stand for what he believes in but also to talk about his dear brother.

You finally saw him among all the people backstage, he looked lost in his thoughts, until he noticed someone coming in his direction and the second he recognized you, he closed the gap between the two of you, almost collapsing in your arms, he embraced you tightly, your hand went up to caress his curls, you could feel his heart beating fast against your chest.

“I´m so proud of you Joaquin, I´m so happy, you deserve it, truly” you murmured in his ear between the kisses you placed on his jaw. 

“I miss him so much.” he gulped against your skin. You felt his tears wet your skin, he was crying, so you kept holding him in your arms, gently rubbing circles against his back until his cries calmed down, he lifted his head, meeting your eyes, he was so grateful to have you by his side. 

“River would be so proud of you, I´m sure he´s up there celebrating with a big smile on his face” you told your boyfriend, looking at him deep in the eyes, his eyes were wet but full of happiness, and a smile started to form on his lips.

“With all this shit I´m famished now” he joked trying to lighten the mood, drying his cheeks with his palm, you gave him a loving kiss, caressing his cheek.

“Well, that´s great because I´ve heard they made delicious vegan burgers” you winked before taking his hand to head to get them, the both of you happily laughing and eager the continue the night with his family.


	9. Love is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine with Joaquin in which he's dating a university student (she's like 21-22) and she feels insecure about being so much younger than him bc of people's comments

_I’m parked by the entrance, on your right._

You sighed as you looked at the text Joaquin had sent you. This morning you were thrilled when he had offered to pick you up at the end of your day at university. But that was until, some students came to you, showing you the cover of one of those tabloid magazines where you and Joaquin had been photographed kissing. The title was engraved in your mind ‘JOAQUIN PHOENIX DATING A TEEN!’, you were young and you knew that people always perceived you younger than you were but you weren’t exactly a teen, you were 22 years old, so legally an adult; you and your boyfriend had a 23 years gap and now people knew and some had even recognized you, you felt so bad about it, you didn’t want Joaquin to be harassed and criticized for dating you, and what if it was wrong like one of the students told you?

As you reached the entrance, your eyes scanned the area for Joaquin, until you found him. He was leaning against his Tesla, wearing his dark pants and t-shirt, and of course his white converse; he had his sunglasses on and was smoking while waiting for you. When he noticed you, he hurried to the nearest public ashtray so that he could greet you properly.

“Hey babe, how you doin’?” he said with a sweet voice, leaning to kiss your lips but you turned your head at the last moment so that his lips would land on your cheek.

“Fine.” You answered avoiding his confused gaze. All these people and tabloids were making you upset and insecure about your relationship with Joaquin; and you felt terrible for acting distant with your boyfriend, he probably didn’t know about those pictures.

You both entered the car to head to his place. The ride was silent, you looked at the window, thinking about your relationship with Joaquin, was it that wrong to be in love with an older man? Should you tell Joaquin about it? As for your lover, he was often looking at you with worry; did he do something wrong? He will give you the time you need to open up to him, you were clearly very upset and weren’t ready yet to talk about it.

When you arrived at his home, after petting his dogs, which appeased your mind a bit; you let yourself fall on the sofa, you buried your head in the cushion and hugged it tightly. ‘_What a crappy day’_ you thought, it should have been perfect, to spend your evening and night with Joaquin, but those people had ruined everything. You didn’t move for an hour maybe, hoping for the world to forget about you, or what they knew about you and your boyfriend.

Then, you heard quiet steps approach you; it was Joaquin. He sat at the level of your hip, his hand coming up to gently stroke your hair. You had missed his touch the whole day, it was so comforting, and yet the title of the tabloid was still there in your mind, over and over.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” he asked you, you could hear the hint of worry in his voice, you slightly turned your head, so that he could see your face, you quickly looked at him before looking at the floor.

“Some tabloid, took photos of us kissing, implying it’s terrible of you to do that…people at my uni recognized me, and everyone’s telling me it’s wrong…” you tried to prevent your voice trembling, but tears prickled in your eyes, you loved Joaquin, you didn’t want it to end. You heard your lover sigh, but his fingers continued to play with your hair.

“Y/N, look at me.” He replied softly, you turned on your back so that you could fully face him, you bit your trembling lip as you met his eyes. His hand traveled to your cheek, his thumb brushing away a tear falling coming out.

“Do you think of our relationship as something wrong?” he asked you with apprehension. You quickly shook your head.

“No, I don’t understand why people are saying this! It makes me feel so bad Joaq, it’s just…”

“Listen, all they care about is selling as much of their shit as they can and the others are speaking without knowing, we’re both consenting adults…” cut off your lover calmly, if he gets the name of the person who took the photo, he’ll have a word with them; nobody had the right violate his private life and even less to upset you.

“But I don’t want you to have problems because of me.” You added with worry, taking his hand in yours; you didn’t want him to have more paparazzies coming after him, or to even have an investigation on your relationship.

“Did I ever cared about what others thought about me?” he asked you on a light tone, arching an eyebrow. You huffed amused; he had a point.

“I don’t want us to break up because of this.” You admitted, playing with his finger, somehow you feared he would, to avoid media attention. He shook his head in disbelief with a small smile and he moved to come on top of you, propping himself on his elbows, his face a few inches from yours.

“Don’t be silly, nothin’, and I say NOTHIN’ will keep me away from you.” A relieved smiled formed on your face; you wrapped your arms around his waist.

“There’s no other man I’d rather be with; I love our 3 am talks, your playfulness, you make me laugh so much.” He chuckled as you lifted your head to tenderly kiss his lip before continuing, puncturing every word by kisses “your smile, your eyes, your compassion, how you love me…” this time you took your time to kiss him, you needed to feel him.

“Are you expecting me to list all the reasons why I love you? Cause it’s going’ to take hours.” He joked, against your lips before capturing them once again. One of your hand traveled to bury in his silver hair that you loved so much, while Joaquin’s mouth wandered down your neck.

“You know, you won’t be able to ignore my parents…” you insinuated on a light tone; you knew your parents were going to be suspicious of Joaquin, when they hear about his age; but you also knew that they were understanding and that they will just make sure your boyfriend has no bad intentions. He lifted his head, a confident smile on his face.

“I’ll just have to prove to them that I simply care about you, that we fell in love like everyone does…and if wants to physically fight me, I’m sorry but I’m a black belt, he doesn’t stand much chances.” He grinned mischievously; you couldn’t stop laughing on how he bragged about it.

“Oh my god, I can totally imagine that! But please don’t.” you breathed between giggles, which in return made Joaquin smile even more, making you laugh, and smile was his daily goal.

“Alright, I’ll just pretend he’s too strong for me.” Gave in your boyfriend, covering your face with kisses. He had his unique way of cheering you up and making you happy; and for that you’ll never give him up even if you have the whole world against you.


	10. First date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joaquin and You have been close friends for like a couple of years now and you are hanging out together one day and eventually fall asleep together. As one of you is falling asleep, one tell the other that they love them; obviously the other overhears it...

“See? This movie was great!” You exclaimed as you entered Joaquin’s home with a big smile.

“Right…I wasn’t expecting it; it was pretty good; I’ll recommend it to my sisters.” He admitted, closing the door behind you, taking off his hoodie and throwing it on the couch.

“I think Rain will particularly love it.” You replied, taking off your shoes with your feet, keeping on your hoodie, well, the hoodie he had given you. Even if the weather was warm, you loved keeping it on, wrapped up in his smell.

“Yeah, definitely.” He passed a hand through his hair, following you to his kitchen. You were so used to come to his place, it was as if you lived in it and it made him smile. Even more, when he saw you being happily greeted by Soda, giggling as he licked your face.

“Awwww I missed you too, my snuggle bear!” you beamed kissing its head before getting up and letting Joaquin pet his dog. You watched him, those two had an incredible bond; you saw it not only now but also every time you came to his home for dinner, to watch a movie or simply because you missed him.

“So, what are we cooking my dear vegan chief?” you put your hands on your hips, hungry and eager to start.

“Well, what do you want to eat?” he grinned putting his hands on the central counter, slightly leaning towards you.

“Why not some vegetables lasagna?” you suggested with an excited grin. He had been vegan for longer than you are, so naturally you loved when he gave you cooking lessons.

“Sure. It’s not a ten-minute thing you know? We’ll have to keep ourselves busy while it cooks.”

“Well it’s not like you were a boring guy.” You teased him, and he arched an eyebrow in return.

“I’m a boring guy.” He declared, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You’re not!” you instantly retorted with a giggle, smashing your hands on the counter.

“Yes I am! What are we gonna do? Like just talk or play or read, nothin’ exciting.” He replied modest, he always had a hard time understanding why people found him interesting.

“But you know I love doing those things with you! Come on let’s start cooking, boring man.” You gave him a big kiss on the cheek and went to take an apron for yourself and him. As your back was turned on him, you didn’t notice his little blush at your kiss; you often did it, but it still had the same effect on him.

The two of you started cooking, rarely talking and mostly focused on your tasks, washing and cutting the vegetables, preparing the pasta. But with Joaquin, often silence spoke better than words…you threw looks at each other, full of tenderness and playfulness. And of course, little smiles followed, but those were more discreet, shy…each time your fingers accidentally brushed over his, your heartbeat would increase and your cheeks get flushed; what you didn’t know is that Joaquin felt the same; just like he didn’t know about the growing affection you had for him.

“Here, put the layers of eggplant like that…” he indicted in a murmur, as if to not trouble the peaceful silence of the room. Joaquin moved to get the tomato sauce on your left side, his arms basically wrapping around you in the process. You didn’t know if you two were always so close, but you only noticed today or maybe Joaquin was being bit more tactile today…in any case you didn’t complain and you enjoyed it.

“Alright, now we let it cook for 45 minutes. Time to be patient.” Joaquin broke the silence; cleaning is hands on a dish towel. You took off your apron and smiled at him, already thinking of what you could do while it cooks.

“Let’s go in the garden; it will be soon dark. Let’s watch the sunset.” You suggested softly, Joaquin nodding with a little smile; he loved to spend time in nature, and even more when it was with you or his family. He followed you outside and Soda too, he was such a clingy dog and you loved it.

You went to sit in the grass and finally laid down, watching the many warm colors of the sky, slowly disappearing, letting a few stars appear…it was always a wonderful sight. Joaquin quietly joined you, laying down beside you, Soda resting his head on his belly, Joaquin’s fingers distractingly scratching its head. He felt your gaze on him and briefly met your eyes, you gave him a gentle smile, slightly blushing; he had caught you staring at him, once again.

The both of you stayed silent, focusing back on looking at the sky and listening to few birds that were still singing at dusk. You thought about this moment you were spending with Joaquin, all the moments you had been spending with him lately. There wasn’t a day where you didn’t at least call him; he was constantly part of your thoughts, how was he feeling? Did he think about you when you are not together? And in which way did he think about you? Could he feel more than friendship for you one day? You were pushed out of your thought by a soft and constant sound, finally realizing it was Joaquin who seemed to have fallen asleep, he was breathing deeply, almost sounding like a light snore.

You slowly shifted towards him, resting on your elbow. You detailed his peaceful face, his thick brows, his pouty lips with his unique scar, his silver hair…the most handsome silver fox you had ever met. You hesitated before slowly letting your fingers brush the features you loved so much.

“I love you…” you whispered, leaning forward to place a feather-like kiss on his cheek, right at the corner of his mouth. You wanted to kiss him, but who knows how he would react…you softly smiled and as gently as you could laid your head on his chest; listening to his heartbeat, you noticed how it was actually rather fast, he must have been really tired…

You quickly drifted off to sleep, lulled by his steady breathing. But that sleep was of a short time when you were awakened by the timer of the oven, it was ready and your nap close to Joaquin already over. You met Joaquin’s look as he realized how close your body was to his, you had really slept on him.

“Come on, let’s check our lasagnas before it burns.” You replied in a low tone, your eyes briefly lingering on his lips; you should go back inside before he asks why you were on him. And you got up, Soda following you eagerly. Joaquin watched you for a few seconds puzzled by the whole situation, he had to talk about this, no matter how uncomfortable it would be. He soon reached you in the kitchen, you were taking out the plate from the oven and put it down on the counter with a smile.

“Damn that looks great! We’re going to-” but you were interrupted by the face your friend made; he looked nervous and careful. “What is it?”

“I heard what you said. Back in the garden.”

You opened and closed your mouth several times, not knowing what to say “Oh…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make un-…” he cut you off by putting his hand on yours, his thumb soothingly stroking your skin.

“Hey, it’s all good! I just want to talk about it...” He flashed you a little smile, perhaps himself a bit nervous and licking his lips before speaking “I like you too…very much.” He started, looking at you to assess your reaction to his words. Your eyes detailed his face, he was waiting for your reaction and honestly you didn’t know how to react. Was he really telling you that the feeling is mutual?

“Huh…really? Very much?” you pushed to make sure you had understood correctly.

“Yes, I…I think I’m in love with you.” He clarified, scratching the back of his head, yes it was a bit uncomfortable to talk about that but if that meant a chance to end up together, he was willing to. Your heart missed a beatt, you pinched your lips together to stop squealing in joy like a crazy girl, but it made you so happy. You moved your fingers to lightly caress the back of his hand, a little smile slowly forming on Joaquin’s face.

“Well, why don’t we make this dinner our first date?” you suggested sweetly, kissing his cheek. Joaquin met your eyes, in the end it wouldn’t change much, you loved each other greatly already but he will finally be able to show you fully how much you mean to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading !  
Kudos and Comments are welcome :)  
If you want to request simply PM me or comment below !


End file.
